


Drabbles : NEWS : R-NC-17

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift drabbles - NEWS-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles : NEWS : R-NC-17

**Koyama/Shige, Dreams (NC17, 524 words)** for anon

Koyama's skin is like tanned silk beneath your palms, smooth and soft and flawless everywhere you touch. His body arches and writhes beneath your wandering hands, and he's as loud as you expected he'd be as you crook your fingers inside him, his cry full throated and needy. He sounds even more beautiful when you thrust home, looks heavenly with his golden skin glistening with sweat, and feels absolutely exquisite, tight and hot around you.

It's even better than you'd hoped, and he's so responsive, pushing up to meet you, head thrashing as you pound into his lithe body over and over again, moans echoing in your ears like an exotic melody winding its way through you and tugging your muscles into action.

He urges you faster with dirty words groaned against your skin, his voice crawling down your spine and pooling in the pit of your stomach where orgasm brewing like a storm, rough and explosive and mind-blowing.

"Kei..." You mutter, deeper even than normal, and push yourself that little bit harder, faster, his knuckles grazing your skin as he jerks himself off with harsh strokes.

Someone's phone is ringing, but both of you are too far gone now to care, chasing perfection desperately together, hot flesh slip-sliding, tossed heads and growled moans testament to how close you are.

It's him that finally sets you off - his back arches clean off the sheets as he comes with a wail, pumping his way through it, and it's his face, the way it twists in ecstasy, brow furrowed, forehead shining, mouth wide around his moan, it's all of that that pushes you closer and closer until he opens heavy lids to look at you and you're there, shaking and shuddering, his name coming in stuttered gasps from between your lips.

"Shigeaki," he says with a smile, and you can't resist leaning down to press your mouths together, soft and sweet and everything he is poured into a kiss.

He murmurs your name again when you pull back, and your heart flutters pleasantly as you rest your head on his chest. He's surprisingly soft for someone so skinny, and you burrow closer, basking in his warmth. Your vision begins to fuzz around the edges, so you squeeze your eyes shut as realisation dawns on you, clinging to Koyama's body with a desperation that comes from many, many mornings of having him torn away, replaced by rumpled sheets and bright sunlight and-

"Shigeaki!"

Shige groaned, hiding his face in his pillow and cringing as he felt the evidence of just how much he had enjoyed that dream.

"Shigeaki! Get up! Your alarm went off half an hour ago!"

"Alright!" He shouted, gingerly shoving the covers off and peeling off his soiled boxers. This was getting ridiculous. Every night, without fail, this was happening to him, these dreams were plaguing him, and it was Koyama of all people. It was most definitely not normal to be having such explicit dreams about one's best friend. Once, he could brush off, stress, fatigue, unreleased sexual tension, a whole host of things, but every single night wasn't so easy to dismiss.

Especially not when he knew he was enjoying it so much.

  
 **Koyama/Massu, TV : R, 78 words** for Jo

Koyama hadn't planned on the night ending up like this; he had only invited Massu over for food and a movie, but food had soon turned into beer whilst one movie had turned into two, then three, from action to horror to something rather more explicit, and when Massu's hand snaked out of the darkness to replace Koyama's where it had been surrepticiously caressing himself through his jeans, he thought he should probably invite Massu over more often.

  
 **Koyama/Shige/Ryo, sugar high : Hard R, 262 words** for Amy

When Tegoshi had been chattering excitedly about the effects of sugar on the psyche, Ryo had listened - grudgingly, but he'd never tell Tegoshi that. When Tegoshi had come to the conclusion that sugar and sweet things put people on a high that made them feel better, Ryo had raised an eyebrow - did the kid need a degree for this kind of shit? And when Tegoshi grinned with a sparkle in his eye, and said obviously Ryo-tan needed to eat more sweet things, then he wouldn't be so grouchy all the time, Ryo had scoffed in disbelief and barely restrained himself from shoving Tegoshi onto the floor.

Much later, in the confines of the bedroom, Shige smirked down at him, dipping his fingers into the bowls of chocolate sauce and whipped cream to draw aimless patterns on Ryo's body. Koyama twinkled up at him from where he was crouched between Ryo's legs, slowly lapping each trail up like a cat, tongue soft and warm and teasing brushing over every patch of skin except the one place Ryo wanted him the most.

He writhed and wriggled beneath them, but Koyama's hands were firm on his hips, the ties firm around his wrists, and as they brought him to a whole different kind of high together, Ryo wondered - not for the first time - if Tegoshi was really as innocent as the front he put up. Until Koyama's mouth closed around him and Shige's teeth sank into his neck, and all of a sudden Tegoshi was the farthest thing from his mind.

  
 **Ryo/Yamapi, Waste : Hard R, 81 words** for Jo

Ryo would never admit to how much he loved it when Yamapi would force him to his knees, would never admit how much he craved the feeling of that hot, thick flesh sliding down his throat, but Yamapi knew the truth, because every time he gave that soft cry that signalled his end, he would feel Ryo's grip on him tighten, the suction increasing to an almost unbearable level, and when he finally lost it, Ryo would never waste a drop.


End file.
